Isi Hati Si Adik-Beradik
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Based dari Episode 14. Sila nonton dulu kalau belum menontonya. Fang merasa sedih kerana dia tak dapat menolong abangnya semasa berlawan. Dia hairan kenapa Boboiboy boleh tapi dia tak? Rupanya ada sebabnya. Brotherly Love FangKaizo. Pertama kali buat FangKaizo. ONE SHOT!


Hai semua readers! Author dah kembali untuk fanfic baru! Wah! Tak sangka dah setahun author memasuki dunia fanfic. Yah~ fanfic baru lagi? Tapi fanfic lain belum siap. Maaf ya pasal tu. Idea ku waktu ni tak lagi basah seperti tahun lepas waktu author memasuki dunia fanfic.

Kali ini buat kali pertama author akan buat One Shot Brotherly Love antara Fang sama Kapten Kaizo. Kan author selalu buat Brotherly Love dengan Boboiboy sibilings kali ni lain sikit. Di fanfic ni author akan buat waktu Boboiboy Galaxy Episode 14 time mereka semua dah kalahkan Jugglenunt.

Baiklah tanpa berlengah lagi jom baca!

Disclaimer: Character dalam fanfic ni bukanlah aku punya. Semua milik Monsta. Jugak, aku ambil sikit scene episode 14. Satu lagi, aku tau ada jua yang buat fanfic ni based episode 14. Tapi ini guna idea ku.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ME!

* * *

"Kenapa kau campur tangan ah?!" Marah Kapten Kaizo apabila adiknya menghalang serangan penjahat Jugglenunt.

"Hah?" Terkejut Fang.

"Biar aku lawan satu lawan satu dengan badut ni." Sambung Kaizo sambil menunjuk kepada persaingannya.

.

.

.

.

Apabila masa telah berlalu, Kaizo menghadapi kesukaran berlawan dengan Jugglenunt disebabkan tubuh badan sudah menjadi besar dengan pertolongan power spera.

"Kau perlu tolong abang kau Fang!" Jerit Boboiboy kepada kawannya. Tapi Fang hanya mampu berdiri dan melihat abangnya.

"Apa kau tunggu lagi Fang!" Marah rakan perempuannya, Yaya dan Ying. Tetapi dia tetap juga tidak buat apa-apa.

Kini Kapten Kaizo dalam bahaya.

"Kita perlu lakukan sesuatu!" Stres Boboiboy.

Apabila Kapten Kaizo sikit lagi dihempas, Fang mengeluarkan kuasanya untuk menolong. Tetapi malangnya dia pula yang dalam bahaya. Kapten Kaizo terus melindungi dia malah Fang tercedera.

"Fang! Kau tak apa-apa ke Fang?" Risau Boboiboy.

"Ugh...Sakitnye!" Sebut Fang.

"Kan aku dah kata. Jangan campur tangan!" Sekali lagi si abang memarahi adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Masa mula berlalu dan Boboiboy sudah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Tapi sayangnya kuasanya mula tak stabil. Oleh itu, Kapten Kaizo menggunakan kuasa jingganya dan menolong Boboiboy. Mereka berkerjasama melawan si penjahat tu.

Semasa Fang melihat aksi mereka, dia mula terluka dengan apa yang dia telah lihat. Dia berasa sedih kerana dia tidak dapat menolong abangnya semasa berlawan. Sepatutnya dia yang menolong bukan Boboiboy. Dia bukan iri sangat tetapi ia lebih kepada kesedihan. Bukannya si adik harusnya menolong si abang, bukan?

Fang pun menghampiri kawannya yang telah menewaskan si penjahat itu.

"Hmm...bertuahnya awak Boboiboy." Ucap Fang.

"Eh? Fang. Bertuah apanya? Aku hampir cedera teruk tadi." Kata Boboiboy.

"Bukan itu."

"Eh? Habis tu apa?"

"Kau bekerjasama dengan abang ku tu. Itu yang ku maksudkan." Jelas Fang.

"Ohh...Haih~ apa masalahnya? Kau kan bekerjasama dengan abang kau."

"Kau tak faham Boboiboy. Aku tak dapat buat macam tu. Setiap kali aku ikut misi sama dia, dia selalu halang aku ikut melawan. Aku...aku takkan mungkin atau takkan sekali dapat buat macam tu."

"Fang." Kasihan Boboiboy.

"Dahlah. Aku nak tolong lepaskan Yaya sama Ying tu." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Akhirnya selesai juga masalah mereka di planet Mini Circus. Sebelum Kapten Kaizo sama Fang nak pergi ke tempat misi si abang sebelumnya, Kaizo ada puji kepada Boboiboy bahawa dia boleh tahan melawan. Ini membuatkan Fang lagi sedih. Dia nak juga dipuji.

Apabila si adik-beradik sudah menaiki kapal angkasa mereka, Boboiboy mula berbisik di dalam hati sambil merenung ke Fang.

"Fang. Ada sebabnya kenapa Kapten Kaizo buat macam tu."

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat mereka sebelumnya, tidak ada sepatah perkataan pun diucapkan di antara adik-beradik.

Kapten Kaizo yang hanya dari tadi berdiri disebelah adiknya yang sedang memandu lagi memerhatikannya. Sejak berlepas dari planet tu adiknya tak ada pun menoleh ke dia. Ini buatkan dia rasa curiga.

"Kau okey ke Fang." Tanya si abang.

"Huh? Uhh...Fang okey je kapten." Jawap si adik gugup. Kaizo memutuskan tidak lagi menanya tetapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tak kena.

Setelah tibanya ke destinasi mereka setiap kali Kaizo melihat adiknya membuatkan dia lebih curiga. Dia tak boleh biarkan adiknya macam tu. Dia harus buat sesuatu.

"Fang. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan ke?"

"Eh? Takde kapten." Tipu si adik.

"Jangan nak tipu. Aku tau kau ada masalah." Ujar si abang. Mana ada abang yang tak kenal adiknya kan? Mestilah si abang tahu.

Tapi si adik enggan bercakap.

"Beritahu aku. Sebelum aku paksa kau bercakap."

"Hmm...abang." Sahut si adik membuatkan Kaizo agak terkejut dengan sebutan 'abang'. Jarang sangat adiknya menyebut perkataan itu.

"Kenapa abang tak bagi Fang berlawan sama abang? Fang rasa cemburu melihat Boboiboy bekerjasama dengan abang. Dia pulak yang dapat tapi kenapa tak Fang? Fang nak sangat berlawan sama abang. Itulah salah satu hajat ku yang selalu ku impikan." Luah si adik yang sudah lama berkumpul di hatinya.

Si abang hanya mampu terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Fang memandang Kaizo, berharap mendapat jawapan darinya.

Tapi apabila soalannya tidak terjawap, Fang pun minta diri lalu pergi.

"Hmm...takpelah abang. Kapten! Fang pergi dulu." Hormat Fang sambil buat salute TAPOPS.

"Fang." Panggil Kaizo bila adiknya membelakangi dia. Si adik pun berhenti.

"Bukan aku tak mau Fang. Aku cuma nak lindungi kamu. Nampaknya aku agak protective dengan kau." Sambung Kaizo.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa abang nak sangat elak aku dari berlawan sama abang?" Tanya Fang yang kembali menoleh kepada abangnya.

"Sebab aku taknak kehilangan mu. Hati ku selalu berat melihat kamu menjalani misi. Tapi aku sendiri nak melihat adikku berjaya seperti abangnya. Fang, kau sebenarnya belum ada potensi melawan sama abang." Akhirnya jawapan Fang telah dijawap. Tapi dia masih tidak puas hati.

"Tapi abang sama Boboiboy?!"

"Sebenarnya dia tu agak degil. Tetapi semangatnya begitu hebat sekali. Waktu dia dalam bahaya, abang terpaksa guna kuasa jingga untuk selamatkan dia. Kau nak ke kawan mu terkorban?" Jawap si abang dengan jelas sekali.

"Hmm...lepaskan aku bang." Kata Fang dengan nada yang rendah sekali.

"Eh?" Hairan Kaizo.

"Tolonglah! Lepaskan Fang! Biarlah Fang berdikari! Jangan nak asyik halang hidup ku dengan kerisauan abang yang aku akan pergi! Tolonglah! Aku nak jadi seperti abang! Abanglah idola ku! Abang dari siang ke malam abang berkerja keras untuk menjadi superhore yang terhebat! Biarlah Fang jadi macam tu jugak!" Mohon Fang yang kini sudah menangis terisak-isak.

"Kau memang tak tau! Kau lah yang aku ada sekarang!" Jerit Kaizo yang tidak kalahnya.

"Apa...apa maksud abang? Mak? Ayah?"

"Mereka dah tak ada. Mak ayah pergi untuk menyelamatkan kami. Aku sedih sangat setelah aku tahu. Kau hanya bayi waktu tu. Jadi manalah kau tau. Kau...kau pikir kenapa aku berlatih bersungguh-sungguh ah?! Ini untuk kami semua!"

"Kenapa abang tak beritau yang mak ayah dah pergi!" Marah Fang. Buat kali pertama dia telah memarahi abangnya dengan kuat sekali. Rupanya abangnya merahsiakan semua ini daripadanya.

"Aku...aku tak nak melihat kau sedih!" Kini wajah si abang mula menitis air matanya. Kapten Kaizo menangis?

"Aku rasa abang dah pun buat Fang sedih."

"Apa?" Syok Kaizo.

"Fang pergi dulu." Dengan itu, Fang pun meninggalkan abangnya, tidak lagi menoleh. Kaizo tak menyangka bahawa dia telah melukai adiknya. Sudah beberapa tahun dia berusaha membuat adiknya gembira malah semua itu sia-sia.

Terpaksa dia tinggalkan apa yang dia telah lakukan untuk adiknya.

"Fang! Maafkan abang!" Maaf Kaizo. Kini Fang hanya berdiri jauh yang masih lagi tidak menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku tak patut buat macam tu. Aku dah sedar. Mungkin ini masanya untuk aku melepaskan kau. Aku tak patut menghalang kau. Abang nak minta maaf." Ujar Kaizo.

Fang pun menoleh ke belakang di mana abangnya mula mendekati dia dan tidak sangka si abang memeluknya.

"Abang..."

"Kau pergilah menjadi superhero yang terbaik. Harap waktu masa nanti kau dah dapat tewaskan abang."

"Abang...terima kasih." Si adik pun membalas pelukkan abangnya.

Dia berasa tenang waktu itu. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak pernah dipeluk sebegini. Dia berasa sangat gembira.

"Fang sayang abang." Ceria Fang.

"Eh? Iya. Abang pun sayang."

Selepas beberapa minit kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ehem! Baiklah! Pulang ke stesen TAPOPS!" Arah Kaizo tiba-tiba. Nampaknya semua pekara dah selesai.

"Ye! Baik kapten!" Sahut Fang sambil memberi salute. Dia pun berlari ke kapal angkasa.

"Hmm...rupanya itu yang abang rasa. Fang sayang abang." Bisik hati Fang yang sudah memasuki kapal angkasanya. Manakala Kaizo yang melihat dia pergi juga berbisik,

"Jaga baik-baik Fang. Abang sentiasa sayang kamu."

Akhirnya semua itu telah selesai dengan Fang telah pergi ke stesen TAPOPS dan Kaizo menyambung menjalankan misinya.

~THE END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugak! Maaf sangat-sangat kerana banyak percakapan daripada diskripsi mereka.

Author buat ini juga utk meraikan bahawa author dah setahun menjadi author di fanfic ini.

Nampaknya sampai sini sahaja author nak cakap. Harap dapat rasanya kasih syg mereka. Dah lama author tak buat ff panjang mcm ni. Selalunya berdialog je.

Baiklah! Korang jgn lupa utk REVIEW! FAVOURITE dan FOLLOW pun boleh! Author happy semua nye!

Sekian,

Author AnginTaufan


End file.
